Girl Talk
by moiselle09
Summary: A little look into the McSwarek future! #fluff


Hey ya'll! I wrote this story before tonight's episode but wanted to wait to see if they named the baby… which they didn't lol Question for the veteran writers, I'm having a hard time figuring out the formatting. My summary (this) and the story itself has no spacing even though I try. Also sometimes the font changes? Any help is great!

It was a Saturday evening at the end of March just as the snow was beginning to melt and Andy was upstairs in their bedroom folding laundry. It was a quiet evening, Mya was at their house for the weekend and Sam was finishing up some work at the precinct and was expected home any moment. The sound of little footsteps running down the hall interrupted her thoughts.

"Andy, Andy!" Mya came running into the bedroom with a big piece of paper in her hand.

"I made a picture, wanna see?" The three year old asked excitedly as she ran up to Andy.

"Of course baby, lets see what you made," Andy said as Mya climbed up on the bed. Andy was now in her eighth month of pregnancy with her first child with Sam. They were expecting a girl and were ecstatic. Now that she was too big to tie up her shoes or shave her legs, she wasn't able to pick up Mya anymore. That didn't seem to bother Mya, she took it as some sort of new responsibility and she liked to help out Andy, which usually meant drawing lots of pictures.

Mya stood on the bed and faced the picture towards Andy and narrated who was who. "Here is Mommy, Daddy, me, you, baby and Boo" she smiled as she pointed to each stick figure like drawing.

Mya was very excited to become a big sister. She didn't quite understand when the baby was going to come out or how but all she knew was that she was excited for the baby and that's all that mattered to her. She loved shopping with Sam and Andy; picking out clothes and paint swatches for the nursery… even if everything she picked was bright pink.

"I love the picture, Mya. Do you want me to put it on the fridge?" Andy asked as she picked up the picture to look at it more closely.

"Yes! But I want to show daddy first" Mya agreed and she tried to help fold the laundry.

So much had changed in three years. Mya was born and that had been extremely difficult for Andy to handle and accept. There was a lot of struggling and even talk of postponing the wedding, which thankfully Sam talked her out of. They got married shortly after Mya was born and have been co-parenting with Marlo, which had been going very well, and now they were expecting their first baby together.

Andy had a pregnancy scare when Mya was only two months old and it truly was the definition of a scare. At that time the co-parenting had been a little rough and rocky since everyone was trying to figure out a routine and Andy was still adjusting to being a stepmother. Sam had been so exhausted at the time and would tell Andy how hard it is being a father and the pressure of being a present father for Mya. Andy had been so scared that they would not be ready for a baby so soon after Mya that Sam found her crying in the bathroom with a pregnancy test package in her hand. They took the test, which was negative; they were both grateful that it had negative since co-parenting with Marlo was more than enough for them at the moment. But two years later, things had a smooth routine and Sam and Andy were ready to start a family of their own.

"So are you super excited for your baby sister?" Andy asked already knowing the answer as she resumed folding the laundry.

"Super excited. Going to be the best sister ever. Going to play, watch Frozen, go to the park and draw lots and lots." Mya truly was very excited and _so_ ready for her new sister.

"You know she's not going to be able to play with you for awhile right, My? She's going to be a very small baby who is going to sleep most of the time. So I don't want you to be disappointed." Andy eyed Mya on the bed.

"I know. Daddy says the baby will be size of a football and footballs can't play. I wait till she bigger," Mya said while looking at her family drawing.

Andy and Mya had grown extremely close over the years just as Andy had hoped. She loved her as her own and there had been a few times where Mya had called Andy 'mommy'. It worried Andy the first time it happened, not sure what to say but Sam and Andy concluded that it was Mya's way showing her affection and that she really didn't see or feel a difference of love between Marlo and Andy.

"Oh really? Daddy says we're having a football?" Andy giggled as she tickled Mya. "Do you think it'll be a cute football?" Mya was laughing up a storm with Andy. It seemed that the baby felt left out and started kicking.

Andy stopped and felt her baby kick. Mya looked at Andy unsure of what was happening.

"The baby is kicking, do you want to feel?" This was first time that Mya had been present when the baby was kicking.

Mya was mesmerized and a little unsure if she wanted to feel.

"Its okay, My. She's kicking right here, she wants to say hi." Andy touched the lower right side of her stomach.

Mya stood up on the bed and walked closer to Andy. She cautiously put her little hand on the spot where Andy had touched.

"I don't feel anything," Mya whispered as she stared at Andy's stomach.

"Just give it a second…. there we go, feel her?" Andy asked, as the baby started moving again.

Mya's eyes lit up and she smiled so wide and started laughing. "I can feel the baby! That's my sister!"

Andy started laughing at Mya's excited, "Yup, she's saying hi to you. Pretty cool isn't it?"

Mya nodded and kept her hand where the baby was kicking. "My baby?" Mya asked.

"Yea that's your baby, My." Andy said as she rubbed her stomach as the baby stopped kicking.

"My baby." Mya whispered.

The front door opening and closing interrupted their moment together. In a few seconds Sam was making his way up the stairs. Just as he was walking into the bedroom Mya jumped off the bed.

" Daddy, I'm having a baby!" Mya yelled as she ran back to her room.

Sam and Andy laughed as she left the room.

"Oh yeah, we're expecting two babies now?" Sam asked Andy as he hugged her from behind.

Andy giggled, remembering their moment. "No, we determined that this is her baby"

Sam walked around Andy and saw the picture on the bed. "And what's this here?"

"Mya made a picture of everyone. Marlo, you, Mya, me and the baby and then Boo," Andy said as she sat down on the bed next to Sam. "She is super excited. Finally got to feel the baby kick today. I don't think she was expecting to feel her. It was very sweet," Andy said as she got up and held out her hand.

"Alright daddy, mommy and baby are hungry. Let's go round up Mya and go get some dinner"

Sam smiled while getting up from the bed and kissed Andy. "Well I'm very excited too," he said as he felt her stomach in hopes of feeling his baby girl kick. He never actually felt Mya kick when Marlo was pregnant so he took every opportunity to touch Andy's stomach, consciously or not.

"Alright mommy, lets go get dinner. Don't want you to get cranky." Sam said cheekily.

Andy scoffed and laughed. "Whatever, it's your fault anyways," Andy smiled and gave Sam one last kiss before leaving the room together.

Thanks for reading and please comment! :) Here's to hoping for some renewal news before the finale!


End file.
